


Among The Lilies

by unbroken_halo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: daily_deviant, Masturbation, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-01
Updated: 2013-03-01
Packaged: 2017-12-04 00:32:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/704416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unbroken_halo/pseuds/unbroken_halo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>She was the only one he ever smiled for, and now, she always smiled at him, as well. </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Among The Lilies

**Author's Note:**

> Written April 2010 for Daily_deviant. Thanks to eeyore990 for the beta.

It was dark when the sharp crack echoed in the small village, but the sound caused no one to stir. He waited, making certain he was alone before turning toward his destination. The night air blew gently around him as he made his way through the village to the Memorial Statue. He kept his head bowed and focused on just the one place. His back to the second statue and ignoring the small third statue, he looked up at her and smiled. And she smiled right back. She was the only one he ever smiled for, and now, she always smiled at him, as well.

He studied her, making certain there were no changes. She was, as always, the same for him. Pretty and young. Even now, in cement, she was beautiful, and he still loved her after all this time. He floated up, reached out, and pressed a hand to her, stroking the smooth 'skin' of her face. Her cheek was cold against his palm, but warmed quickly with each brush of his thumb. The warmth heated the powder on her skin and beckoned him closer.

Sliding his arms around her, he embraced her, holding her and reveling in the feeling of having her in his arms once more. Laying his head against her shoulder, he breathed deeply of her scent. Not even time had diminished the fragrance of her. It lingered on her skin, the soft aroma of lilies and rain. The air stirred the gentle smells, enveloping him in the beloved, sweet perfumes as he nuzzled her ear.

He petted the curl of hair that rested against his hand, recalling the exact shade of the thick, ginger tresses. That red hair had been only one of her many features that he loved, and she had known that. He caressed the ends, running his fingers along the turned up flip. It seemed as if it was shorter than he remembered. Coarser, too. But that couldn't be right. She wouldn't change it unless... well, it had been some time since he'd visited. But he would have noticed the change and he hadn't, because nothing had changed except she had yet to embrace him.

He sighed when he felt only the wind ruffle clumps of his own hair. His fingers trailed away as he let go of her, almost afraid to see if she were angry with him, as she had been before. Taking a deep breath, he looked up and found her special smile still firmly in place. Just for him. And he knew all was forgiven. He promised both her and himself that he'd not wait so long to visit again. He smiled and ran his fingers over the curve of her cheek down to the fullness of her lips, and he closed his eyes, almost feeling her tongue graze across the tips, wetting them for him. He hummed to her, knowing there would be no response because they had to be quiet.

Switching hands, he fumbled with his trousers, ripping back the folds of cloth as he shoved his hand in his pants. Leaning his head back, he looked at her and smiled. Her lips grinned as well. His other hand moved over the lines over her blouse and fondled frozen features. His fist squeezed his flesh, drawing his stiff cock out into the night breeze. The cool air kissed his skin while his hand warmed it with each stroke. And still he watched her never-changing, ever-lasting smiling expression that was just for him. Slowly, he sank, moving down her body, exploring it with his hands and removing each article of clothing, bit by bit, with his eyes.

The moon cast an ethereal glow about her, and he stared at her in awe. He had been wrong; she was more than beautiful. Mere words could not describe her, and all he could do was touch and _feel_. He panted, his breath coming in ragged, stuttering staccatos as his fingers moved to her waist. They traced the belt of her skirt and the pleats, following the hard, stiff folds until he pulled those away, too, and exposed her to him and then he reached for her thighs. Up and down her legs he caressed her, watching her writhe under his attentions and his hands only, licking his lips as he continued to pull on his cock. His hips canted forward, rocking his cock into his fist, and he stroked harder as his fingers tickled the backs of her knees.

All of her in front of him and within his grasp. He continued to run his fingers over her, touching and caressing and pulling and stroking. It was too much and yet, not enough. He arched his back and came, semen splashed across her feet as he cried out. Her gasps echoed his own, soft feminine moans that were carried away on the air. He grinned and looked up to see that she was smiling with him. Bending forward, he pressed his lips to her hard toes, and then licked them clean. Her giggles tickled his ears, and he locked the sounds away to carry him through until the next time.

Drawing away from her, he made certain she was decent as a proper lady should be before he cleaned and righted himself. Buttoned and zipped, he grinned, and floated back up to cup her cheek once more. His thumb traced her features, and he kept focus with her lovely, sleepy green eyes. "Keep smiling, Lily. Smile always for me." Her expression never changed and he was proud of her, even as he wiped away the tear that appeared.

"Love you," he whispered. And Severus was certain that her smile widened a bit for him. The cool breeze that brushed against his back while he walked away brought him whispers of her love in return. 

It was dark when the sharp crack echoed in the small village, but the rain and the night breezes swept away the sound along with the scent of the lilies.


End file.
